dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Crazy Quilt (Prime Earth)
Merge? I haven't yet read , but wouldn't this be Paul Dekker? DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 08:41, September 23, 2018 (UTC) : It originally was part of Paul Dekker (Prime Earth). However, if you read , it becomes a lot clearer why it was split into a separate article. ::* The character is never identified as "Paul Dekker" in the story and, before the New 52, there were at least three separate characters who used the Crazy Quilt identity. ::* The Crazy Quilt in acts absolutely nothing like the Paul Dekker introduced in Batman: Endgame (New 52). In fact, Paul Dekker was killed in Endgame and that isn't even addressed in Batman #54. ::* Incidentally, the Crazy Quilt in is nearly identical to the original Crazy Quilt, whereas Paul Dekker in Endgame is a lot more similar to the original version of Paul Dekker. : We don't have any reason to assume they're the same character at the moment. DarkKnight' ' 08:58, September 23, 2018 (UTC) ::But similarly, you assume - and speculate - that they're different. Without an explicit mention or insurmountable story element (such as a death), the null is that they're the same. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:14, September 23, 2018 (UTC) ::: Paul Dekker actually was killed off in Batman: Endgame. And the Crazy Quilt in is also nothing like the Paul Dekker previously introduced in Prime Earth continuity in Endgame. Likewise, there were multiple Crazy Quilts even before the New 52. ::: It's quite more than an assumption at this point. The assumption would be that the current Crazy Quilt is Paul Dekker. We have multiple evidence that they're not the same character, but no evidence to suggest they are the same. And if Crazy Quilt (Prime Earth) is Paul Dekker, then it's a massive continuity error. DarkKnight' ' 09:22, September 23, 2018 (UTC) * Shouldn't it be noted that the Crazy Quilt in was only in a flashback, and Paul Dekker in Endgame was reference to be a supervillian Batman fought? Also, in his other appearance, he was just an illusion meaning he wasn't really there in that issue either Anotherbatmanfan :: Why? Again, there were at least three separate characters called Crazy Quilt before the New 52, and this character and Paul Dekker from Endgame have absolutely nothing to do with each other. Different appearances, different characterisations, different skillsets, ETC. :: "Paul Dekker in Endgame was reference to be a supervillian Batman fought?" - No he wasn't. He only appeared in a single issue in Endgame, where it is explicitly stated that it was his first encounter with Batman and he died in the same issue. He was also never a supervillain. The issue explains that he was just a scientist who had a mental breakdown and was institutionalised until the Joker let him out in Endgame. I think you are misremembering what happened in that storyline. DarkKnight' ' 21:24, April 14, 2019 (UTC) ::: Dekker's body was also disintegrated, making an off-page and unaddressed resurrection between Endgame and DC Rebirth even more implausible. With Crazy Quilt already being a legacy identity to begin with (on top of Dekker's death, the radical differences in characterisation, design and skill-set, and the fact that Dekker's history doesn't fit with the new Crazy Quilt), I don't see any reason for contention. We already have three articles related to the wildly inconsistent Prime Earth versions of Clock King (only one of which has been identified by real name). I don't see how a second article about the new and completely different Prime Earth version of Crazy Quilt is a big deal. DarkKnight' ' 21:39, April 14, 2019 (UTC)